The adulterated adventures of Ivan and Garet
by Admiralgundam
Summary: What happens with adepts with out of control hormones!
1. Mind reading causes mental scarring

HI EVERYBODY! It's been a while since I actually wrote any thing so no flames please. Oh and please enjoy. Characters will be OC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm humid day in the city of tolbi. Their was light breeze blowing out from the karagol sea carrying the scent of salt which was a welcome relief to the residents of this town seeing as they had spent the last two weeks smelling nothing but the sweat and booze of the many people who decided to visit their yearly festival/fight colosso. This year was a more exciting fight due to the town's mayor/lord/king/tyrannical dictator Babi putting forth a young unknown fighter called Isaac. This in it's self was incredibly amazing since it had never occurred before but what was even more amazing was that Isaac had won. The said fighter was currently standing right outside the local

Inn where he and his friends/traveling cohorts had spent the night. There was his best friend garet the mars adept who while having a stomach with the properties of a black hole was still a steadfast friend, there was Ivan the youngest and the most intelligent of the group who had recently learned he could use his Jupiter adepts abilities to lift the skirts of nonadepts whilst non of his friends were looking and Mia the mercury adept who she and Isaac both confessed their feelings for each other recently after both spent months envisioned themselves holding the other in their arms whilst bathing in a stream completely…

"Whoa! Better not go any farther on that one with Ivan around" thought Isaac as he, Garet and Ivan waited outside the inn for Mia to finish preparing for the day. " I wonder if she's bathing" thought Isaac, " I bet she is bathing" he thought and then he continued to slip into a very naughty day dream that involved Mia in the shower wearing absolutely noth- "aaa yeah". Isaac quickly turned to the source of this small comment and saw Ivan (who was smiling) with one hand clasping Garet's (who was smiling as well an also already had his hand in his pants) and the other stretched out towards him and was glowing slightly purple. Isaac was for brief moment going to beat the living crap out of his two friends but then decided to do something worse. Five seconds later both Ivan and Garet were screaming, why? Well, you'd scream too if you saw your/ your friend's grandmother without clothes on in a shower. After the screaming had subsided and both of the perverts had calmed down Isaac kneeled down to where they were sitting and said "never read my mind again" a weak "okay" was heard from both of the boys. After a few minutes of silence between the three boys the cerulean haired mercury adept stepped out of the inn. Isaac could not help but stare at the beautiful girl that stood before him and did not realize that his mouth was open and was beginning to drool. But we can't blame him, who wouldn't drool? Mia walked up to her boyfriend and after giving him a quick kiss she began to whisper into his ear. After they were finished with their hushed conversation they both told Garet and Ivan to go on without them then they disappeared back into the inn. Ivan then looked to Garet who had already started down the street and said "are you actually going to pass this up?" he said, "pass what up?" Garet questioned. Ivan began to explain his plan "we get on the roof, go to the window of Mia and Isaac's room and mind read them while their, ya know doing it" Ivan said," OH! Okay" Garet replied and as they began to go up a ladder conveniently placed leading up to the roof Garet said "hey Ivan?" "Yes Garet?" "What is "doing it" mean?" Ivan promptly smacked himself in the head.

A few minutes later….

Both Ivan and Garet were sitting crouched on top of the roof of tolbi's inn waiting for their two friends to start having "fun" in the room below. Then they both heard what sounded like a very pleasurable moan. "Okay Garet get over here!" Ivan whispered to Garet. Soon, both boys began reading the thoughts of Isaac and Mia. They both promptly began to scream very loudly and then fainted. Why? You'd faint as well if you saw your/your friend's conception / parents having sex.

Mia and Isaac were both in the room stifling their laughs. "How were you sure that they were going to do that?" asked Isaac, "Call it women's instinct" she answered. After their giggles had gone away Isaac asked "So….why aren't we doing it?" Mia then looked at him very seductively then jumped up on him and pushed him down to the bed and they both began to "do it".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked the 1st chap, more to come in The adulterated adventures of Ivan and Garet. Smith, disclaimer now!!!

Fine. Admiralgundam nor I the superior smith jr) do not own golden sun or any thing else that you know we don't own.

Good boy!

I hate you

I know you do. Remember readers. Read, review and don't forget about me cause I am back baby!


	2. xxx photography pt 1

**HI** **EVERYBODY!** It seems that once again the time has come for another chap in the adulterated adventures of Ivan and Garet. So sit back, relax and enjoy a look into perverted minds of young teens. Smith you know what to do!

Fine… Neither Admiral Gundam nor do any of his alternate personalities own any part of the electronic entertainment device you recognize as golden sun. The carbon based beings that inhabit the celestial body called earth that also name their place of employment as Camelot software development own golden sun. I loath you carbon based beings

Shut up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pornography leads to pleasure and pain **

Two and a quarter months had passed since the Venus lighthouse had been lit and Isaac and his merry band of traveling warriors had set out for adventure on the high sea. The ship that Babi had loaned them was luxurious to say the least. The ship was complete with an expansive library, a well stocked kitchen (which was received by Garet as a sign from mars telling him to eat as much as he could possibly throw down his throat) and lavish bedrooms allowing all four of them to have their own private quarters. Which was quite useful for Ivan and his newly appointed minion Garet for "certain" reasons…

"Garet Get in here"! Ivan hissed to his fellow adept as the large mars adept passed his room. "What"? He replied, "I have an interesting scheme that you might be interested in" Ivan said with a small smile upon his lips. Garet groaned, he remembered what had transpired during Ivan's last "brilliant" plan, but he slowly ventured into Ivan's cabin anyway.

Ivan's cabin's walls were covered with large maps showing dozens of cities and other landmarks that Garet had never heard of, much less knew how to spell. The floor was covered with crunched up balls of paper and notebooks that had things such as "Evil schemes 11-31" written on them. Garet may have been slightly dim but he knew that Ivan + evil scheme Bad. Nevertheless Garet decided to play Russian roulette with his fate once more.

This can more commonly be called "Partaking in one of Ivan's schemes"

Ivan stood in front of one of the large maps that adorned his cabins walls, the map featured a small continent known as "indras". Ivan took out a large stick and pointed to a spot directly above indras, "this is our present location" stated Ivan, Garet just nodded having no idea where Ivan was getting to. "And this" he pointed to what appeared to be a town on the northern edge of the continent "…. Is our present next stop, Daila".

Garet looked at Ivan quizzically "and you called me in here to tell me…"? Garet questioned. "I'm getting to that you big lunk-head"! Said Ivan angrily, "The Daila inn, where'll we'll be staying is known for two things…" Ivan said "Their seafood…" then Ivan turned toward Garet with a mischievous grin that could put Loki the Norse god of mischief to same "… and their dance". By this time Garet had started drooling, these were his thoughts: _Seafood mmmmmmmmmm shrimp, tuna, smoked salmon, clam chowder, scallops, etc._

Obviously Garet was now consumed by day dream of the massively diverse sea foods he could enjoy whilst at the inn. Garet was then promptly whacked quite hard on the head by Ivan with his long pointy stick. "Garet! Pay attention! Yelled Ivan. Garet then looked up at Ivan as Ivan stared down at Garet. _Hey, this nice for a change. Now someone has to look UP to see my face. Hee hee I like this I rea… oh wait I tell Garet MY BRIALLIANT PLAN. _

Ivan looked seriously at Garet "Okay, Garet in kalay there is a "business" and in this "business" the people pay good money to see photo's of scantily clad women" Ivan then paused for 5 seconds for dramatic effect then continued speaking " What we're going to do is take pictures of the dancers in Daila then sell them a few of them to a couple of merchants from Kalay that I happen to know routinely buy these pictures and are going to be in Daila the same time we will. " But what are we going to do with the pictures we don't sell"? Garet asked. Ivan's smile returned with a vigor, " We'll be using those as for own "personal" enjoyment".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go; hopefully I'll have the next the 2nd part to this chapter up a little sooner next time. Peace out dudes!


End file.
